


Yield

by CathrineMcCord (furiosophie)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q but only if you squint yourself into another dimension, Canon Divergence - Skyfall, Drabble, Gen, MI6 Cafe LDWS - Non Competing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiosophie/pseuds/CathrineMcCord
Summary: Every good hacker always has a contingency plan. And Raoul Silva was one of the best.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: MI6 Cafe Last Drabble Writer Standing





	Yield

“Ulysses, huh?”

Bond smiles. It was by pure chance that he had pulled this particular book out of the abundance of neat rows.

“I knew someone else who was quite fond of Tennyson, despite her best efforts.”

Floorboards creak, bare feet inching closer on cold wood.

“But then again,” he snaps the book shut, “you knew her too.”

He turns just as the floor dips and gives way to the person behind him. The cold muzzle of a gun is pressed against his forehead.

“Q.”

Bond stares into the blank face of someone he isn’t sure he ever knew.

He looks younger without glasses. But his hands betray him.

They are too steady for someone who has never taken a life.

“I suppose I should have known, shouldn’t I?”

He can taste the dampness of Skyfall on his tongue.

“After all, ‘Only six people in the world can program safeguards like that’”

There is a flicker behind those green eyes, a spark he once thought was the arrogance of youth.

When the man in front of him speaks, it’s deep, raspy. Unrecognizable.

“You sought and found me, Mr. Bond.”

The safety of the gun clicks off.

“Now do you yield?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a non-competing entry for the MI6 Cafe LDWS Week 2 prompt - "to strive, to seek, to find, but not to yield". Thank you christinefromsherwood for being the best hype woman and beta anyone could ever wish for ❤
> 
> Listened to "Just like me" by The Tech Thieves while writing.


End file.
